Lelouch of the Rebellion
Bites, please select character camp: 【1】 Black knight group: Assists Lelouch * Lamperouge to mount does not arrange in order the summit throne. 【2】 White knight group: Crush Lelouch * Lamperouge becomes the road of king. 【3】 Without a gap knight group: Crush does not arrange in order the summit kingdom, from supporting for king. ” Number007 choice black knights roll......” „ The world starts, Quest establishes: First, Basic Quest( completes Basic Quest to return to Real World): Knight's blood \; 【1】 Black knight group members must complete Empire Armed forces strikes to kill( including player and non- player) \; 【2】 White knight group members must complete black knight group member strikes to kill( including player and non- player) \; 【3】 Without a gap knight group members must complete Empire Armed forces and black knight group member strikes to kill( including player and non- player) \; Second, Title Quest( completes Title Quest to obtain Permanent Title, increases own Attribute): Knight Lord: Completes hostile member five strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 5 \; Knight baron: Completes hostile member ten strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 10 \; Knight viscount: Completes hostile member 20 strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 10, Physical Strength + 5 \; Knight count: Completes hostile member 40 strikes to kill: Title Attribute: Strength + 15, Physical Strength + 10, Speed + 5 \; Knight marquis: Completes hostile member 80 strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 20, Physical Strength + 15, Speed + 10 \; Knight duke: Completes hostile member 200 strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 25, Physical Strength + 20 \; Speed + 15 \; Knight crown prince: Completes hostile member 500 strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 25, Speed + 20 \; The king of knight: Completes hostile member 1000 strikes to kill \; Title Attribute: Strength + 50, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 25, Energy + 100. Note 【1】 Knight title Title must proceed in an orderly way \; 【2】 Knight title Title cannot superimpose \; 【3】 The knight title Title promotion strikes to kill lead return 0, the promotion lower stage must calculate the strikes to kill lead each time again. Third, Ranking Quest( is not you are playing, 100 entered this world with your same person, the world of some people have competition, the Ranking integral highest may carry over in the respective Anime scene random character, strikes to kill hostile member obtains 100 integrals, only limits player member): Current Ranking: Does not have. ” Results Bites, completes world Basic Quest, determined that returns to the present world......” „Bites, completes king of Title knight, strikes to kill world BOSSV. V., xiao * DI * Britannia, completes hideaway to destroy the gate of dusk, the synthesis rewards 100000 Silver Coin coins and rebel finger ring, integral ranking first, allows to carry over character one, please choose to carry over the character......” „C.C.......” „Bites, determined that carries over the character is C.C.( Isabella Ersi)......” „Bites, the integral amounts to 3800, transforms the Silver Coin coin 3800......” „ Bites, CODE engraves( the strength of non- old codger) system to recognize that seriously disturbs the Infinite World rule, makes the corresponding redemptive revision, the revision is as follows 【1】 Strength of revision Number 007 CODE Resurrecting technique: Every 24 hours had free death jurisdiction one time, after the death, without the consumption comes back to life, and within one second was in the invincible defense pattern. Bloodline 50% discount card: When purchases Bloodline consumes the Silver Coin coin is the 50% discount, the Item card, consumes the card, after using one time, vanishes. 【2】 Strength of revision Contractor C.C. CODE Resurrecting technique: Every 24 hours had free death jurisdiction one time, after the death, without the consumption comes back to life, and within one second was in the invincible defense pattern. Bloodline: Operation element: Copper element ( Cu ) LV 1, inherits in the «The Qwazer of Stigmata» card exactly * Catherine * Courayer's Bloodline, can operate the copper element to launch various change attacks, simultaneously establishes Energy to originate the Saint breast Energy change is Saint Mark Energy, Energy gains style to have three types: Slight Energy transmission: Kissing \; Moderate Energy transmission: Blood \; High-level Energy transmission: Attracts the breast( to kiss the Contractor Number 007 breasts --) \; Top Energy transmission: The soul rotation( with Contractor Number 007 exchange bodies, duration regards Bloodline evolution rank to decide temporarily). ” „......”